Unorthodox Methods
by All Mimsy Were The Borogoves
Summary: Keamy uses a new approach to make one of the Dharma women give up the location of her associates. Hint: It's smutty. ** I've been home all week with the flu and re-watching Lost to try to pass the time. I'd forgotten until now how fucking sexy I found Keamy when I first watched this show. Enjoy! **


"Where is she?" Keamy asked.

The man, one of the associates he had hired and was rapidly growing tired of, gestured to the door of the bunker. "In there. She's not saying a word though. We've had her there for three days and she hasn't broken."

Keamy smirked. "Let me inside. I can make her talk."

The man looked at him nervously - he was now very much aware of the violence Keamy was capable of. But then Keamy was unstrapping his guns and laying them on the table. "Let me in," he repeated.

Reluctantly, but in fear of what would happen if he didn't follow orders, the man spun the dial around until they heard a click and the door popped open. Keamy stepped inside and closed the door tightly behind him.

She was sitting on a metal folding chair in a tattered dress, with her hands bound together and resting on her lap. He walked over to her, bent down, and untied the ropes around her wrists. At this level he could look into her eyes, and he saw at first the terror that most felt in his presence. But as he held his gaze level with hers, and she was able to take him in fully, that fear quickly transformed into something else: desire. He knew he could have that effect on women, and he knew how to use it to get what he needed in his mercenary activities.

He pulled her into a standing position, right up alongside him, and saw her grow frightened again. "Don't worry, sweetheart - I'm not armed," he said in a low voice. "You can check if you'd like." He took her two hands in his and placed them on his torso. He could hear a low intake of breath coming from her as her palms touched the thin fabric of his shirt, right above his well-chiseled abs, and once again she wavered between fear and lust. He moved her hands all along his body, from his chest to his arms and back down, below his belt. "See? No guns," he said, as she pulled her arms away and looked up at his face in astonishment.

"I am going to need you to tell me where your Dharma friends are hiding, though," he said.

At once she was angry and defiant, and she backed away from him. "No!" she spat. "I'm not going to give them up!"

"I know you don't _want_ to," he said, pulling himself up close to her again, "but I think you will, eventually."

And then he was down on his knees in front of her, and in with one quick motion he reached his hand underneath the skirt of her dress and pulled her thin underwear down to the floor. With the other hand he pushed her dress up to her hips and then tilted his head towards her.

She gasped loudly at the first touch of his mouth on her and clapped her hand over her own mouth to muffle the sound. But as he kept going, the involuntary moans escaping from her lips couldn't be stifled. He knew exactly what spot on her body to stroke, over and over again, with the cool wetness of his tongue. He could feel her own wetness in his mouth, and he knew she was deeply longing for this.

Soon he could feel her legs beginning to tremble, and the moans grew louder and more frequent. She was almost over the edge, he knew, and he continued a steady flick of his tongue on her until she was nearly there - and then he stopped, and pulled his head back.

She looked down at him in confusion and frustration and he could feel her body aching to finish. He smiled. "You need to tell me where the others are."

She groaned and put both her hands on the back of his head, trying desperately to push his face back into her. In response, he grabbed her wrists and held them in a firm grip. "I'm a lot stronger than you, girlie," he said. "Now tell me - " He moved his mouth in closer to her, sure she could feel his breath on her. "-where-" Closer still. "-they-" He was only a millimeter away from her desire. "-are."

She broke. "They're in the Orchid station," she panted. "Please!"

"Thank you," he murmured. "That's all I needed." And he pressed his tongue against her once more, just once, before she exploded. Her whole body shook as she yelled out her pleasure and release.

Keamy rose to his feet and left her there, looking somehow both satisfied and deeply guilty. He banged on the bunker door to be let out and slipped through to the other side. The man was waiting in anticipation.

"The Orchid station," Keamy grunted, strapping on his guns once again. "Let's go."

"What?" the man asked in astonishment. "She told you? How? We couldn't get her to say a word!"

"I have my methods," Keamy said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.


End file.
